unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Kinue Atago
"We humans...are the abstract of our inner consciencness. We must forge the light and dark inside us all and compare the two, benign abrayamic proportions may come out of our novice to life. Seek life, and find the truth in the Pilgrimage of the reign." - '''Kinue Atago '''on Sophisticated crap nobody cares about '''Kinue Atago '''is a famous horror writer born in Nagano City, Japan, 1976. Highly inspired by the works of H.P Lovecraft, Atago set out to become a horror writer when she was only 8 years old, and started writing short stories by the time she was 10. She is known for her horror works "The Abrayamic Samsimillian", "Babylon", "Black One", and "The Lost Empire". She is also an avid fan of The Lord of the Rings aswell. History Kinue was born as the younger sister to Hiroe Atago, despite looking fairly older, in summer of 1976. Her parents both died in 1982 in a car crash, and the two were then raised by Squadala Man in the dark Babelian towers of East Hyrule. When Squadala Man left on a long journey, King Harkinian was up to raise them. Kinue and Hiroe did not particularly like The King, as he always boasted about great victories in the war and forced the girls to sit down and explain every single little detail of their homework as soon as they came home from school. Link bullied the girls often, however Zelda was the only one who was actually nice to them. (The King thought he was being nice, but didn't know he actually bored the girls half to death). One night in February of 1984, when the rest of the tower was asleep, Kinue slipped into The King's forbidden underground crypt, as she had heard a rumor of a strange book going around the soldiers and guards of the towers. Among one of the monstrous bookshelfs, she found a book shrouded completely in black, labelled "The Necronomicon". Kinue, interested, read the chilling story down in the basement and finished it within a night. After she fell asleep after finishing the book at the crack of dawn, guards discovered her in the forbidden crypt, and The King punished her. However, Kinue was completely inspired. After she was released from punishment (10 months of being grounded) she drafted down ideas for horror stories, and by the time she was 10 began to write short stories. The King was quite impressed with these stories, but suggested they were too violent, as one saw a man getting completely ripped apart by a giant squid beast. However, Kinue continued to write, and soon when she was 18, left the tower in search of a career. Writing Career - The start Kinue first tried to sign herself to Scholastic book company, a children's book company. However, when she sent her first book to the company to be initiated, it was rejected by her editor for being "too violent". Kinue re-read her first book ("The Desert Race") and saw that her editor was right, it was too violent to be signed to a children's scholarship company. She then unsigned herself from Scholastic and wandered in search of a better book company. However many book companies she signed herself to, though, adult or children, they all said that her book was "too unproffesionally written." Drug Dealing Kinue, after looking up how to write a good story on Yahoo! Answers, found some answers that the smoking of bong and hallucogenic drugs was the greatest resort to writing sophisticated and proffesional sounding pieces of work. Kinue, following these directions, eventually found an underground drug dealing company called Sub Templum. The company, which was largely decorated with occult symbolism, was managed by Cheech and Chong, gave Kinue her first bong session, to test it out for free and come back if she liked it. Kinue, after smoking this device at midnight, wrote down some of the sickest art on her paper, artful writing that she never would've thought she'd have been able to do without the bong. Kinue came back to Cheech and Chong, and told them the drug helped her alot. Kinue's drug use was very limited at first, as she knew how much it could harm her if she took excessive drugs. She wrote chapter by chapter at a time under influence of the Sub Templum, eventually until she reached the 52th chapter of her first book. Kinue, however, started to push the writings, and in turn bong use, over the limit. Instead of limiting her self to one ounce of weed like she did with other days, she began to smoke 4 ounces, and eventually rid herself of the bong to taste the full effect of the weed. She loved it even more this way, and started taking it nonstop, resulting in her having - hold your breath kids - 152 chapters of writing her book, 1325 pages, and Kinue soon became so obsessed, that when Cheech and Chong dropped their company, Kinue took control of it, and started dealing drugs. The drug dealing store then became a popular site for underground stoners. One day, however, Kinue was foiled when a kindly old wizard, Gandalf, discovered her plot, and reported her to the police. The cops sentenced her, as well as Cheech and Chong who had not moved out of town, to 5 years in the local prison. Prison Life Though Kinue was restricted from drugs during her time in the dark, damp prison, after examining her writings when the police were kind enough to show them to her, she started to write other drafts similar to it, until it became an actual book. After continuing this hard work and examining, and, of course, writing, in the prison, and she finally finished the final draft of her book on an old typrewriter. Release from prison and final writing career When Kinue was released from prison, she immediately seeked a book company. Eventually she found Necronomic Rites, a company entirely dedicated to the works and inspirations of H.P. Lovecraft. As predictable, Kinue was able to publish her first book, the one which she wrote in prison, "The Abrayamic Samsimillian". After it was published, it became a huge hit among underground horror readers. Kinue has currently published 3 other books, and lives with her husband, Albert Tennison, on a ranch in Colorado. Books written by Kinue Atago "The Abrayamic Samsimillian" (1999) "Babylon" (2001) "Black One" (2005) "The Lost Empire" (2009) She is currently working on a new book entitled "Narcissism Made Flesh", to be released in 2018. Category:Saki Characters Category:Guys Category:Female characters Category:Authors